El rey
by Gaby007
Summary: Una decisión un tanto extraña, lo que comenzó con la intención de seguir el propio camino de la lujuria y del deseo de experimentar terminó por envolver a Sinbad junto a aquél precioso joven del bar, de ojos tan exóticos como los propios. SinJu Universo Alterno. ALERTA DE FUTURO LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

El siguiente escrito es para un fanfic que tengo pensado terminar, espero un máximo de 5 capítulos para este fanfic antes de centrarme en algunos otros trabajos. Si me porto bien y la inspiración si llega rápido puede que suba el primer capítulo a unas solas horas de subir este ~ No sé uwu

Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no son míos sino e Ohtaka, pero la historia SÍ es mia. Si se desea una adaptación o algo, se puede pedir el permiso, de no ser así y hacerlo sin mi permiso tenga usteh (? La seguridad de que estaré jodiendo por medio de mensajes y reviews junto a otros amigos, no importa en donde sea.

Esta historia está más centrada en Sinbad que en Judal, pero yo creo que si esta historia logra hacerse "famosa" entre el fandom, o en varios reviews me lo piden, la volveré a escribir pero desde la perspectiva de Judal.

 **El rey.**

 _Capítulo 1.- La vida del rey._

Había comenzado como la más _sana_ de las curiosidades.

" Sinbad, ¿podemos hacer un trio? "

Su adorable amante, casi pareja, le había soltado esa pregunta en un momento algo inoportuno. Justo cuando tenía una montaña de papeles sobre el escritorio. Fue más que obvio que su interés fue robado por el de ojos grises.

"¿Ja'far, eres consciente de lo que estás pidiéndome? No somos adolescentes que recién están experimentando. Compartir pareja es muy peligroso. "

" Quiero hacerlo, yo SÍ quiero experimentar. "

El suspiro que había lanzado en aquél momento había sido legendario, incluso recuerda que Ja'far entró en nervios en ese mismo momento y seguramente casi flaqueó, pero como buen amante que era…

" Entonces hagámoslo. " Había aceptado.

Sin realmente quererlo, selló su destino, por decirlo de alguna manera.

¡O al menos muchas cosas sí cambiaron!

Dio una calada bastante profunda a su cigarro, sostenido en su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha acariciaba con sumo cariño la pálida piel de su acompañante en esa y más noches.

Suave piel, perfecta para estrujar. Estupenda para perderse por horas y horas en ella, la más perfecta entre todas. Tierna, suave, cálida. Perfecto contraste con su mano morena, esa suavidad era una bendición para las manos tan maltratadas de Sinbad.

— Deja de tocarme tanto… Mh… —Unos largos dedos acariciaron dulcemente su mejilla, Judal a duras penas abrió uno de sus cansados ojos rubíes para ver al hombre a su lado.

Ah, ¿y cómo olvidarnos de tan preciosos ojos?

Exóticos, nunca en su vida había visto ojos rojos como aquellos, y él que pensaba que los ojos dorados eran lo más extraños, todo eso fue antes de conocer a Judal.

— Sinbad, quiero dormir. Aleja tu jodida mano de mi rostro y abrázame.

— Ya, ya…

Deslizó sus dedos por la suave mejilla de su acompañante en dirección sur, con bastante seguridad le acarició el cuello y después la clavícula. Con la uña, recorrió todo el abdomen de Judal antes de finalmente posar su enorme mano sobre la cálida cintura de Judal, los estremecimientos del cuerpo ajeno llenaban a Sinbad de ese cálido sentimiento de ternura, y amor.

No se arrepiente para nada de aceptar tener aquél trio con su secretario, conoció a su persona ideal y no solo a un amante.

— Sinbad, tu alianza está fría.

— ¿Cuántas quejas tienes para este pobre recién casado?

— Las necesarias para hacerle la vida imposible hasta que me alcancen los días. —Una frase bastante larga para alguien que fue despertado a la fuerza, es obvio que Judal ya no podría dormir en un buen rato. Terminó por recargar su mejilla en su brazo flexionado y abrió ambos ojos. Alzó un poco el rostro y besó débilmente el pecho al desnudo que lo protegía. — Tú, pedófilo molesto.

Recibió una risa como respuesta a su comentario de parte de Sinbad, una bastante baja y aterciopelada.

— Judal. —Le susurró, Sinbad ladeó su cabeza para acariciarle con sus labios, secos pero cálidos, la frente, para poco después depositarle un beso. Decidió ahí que seria mejor apagar su cigarrillo antes de que su esposo decidiera volver a quejarse y botarlo al cesto de basura de metal, a un lado de la cama, convenientemente de su lado. Solo una vez que estuvo libre decidió hablar. — Te conocí siendo mayor de edad. Te pedí matrimonio siendo mayor de edad, y seguirás siendo mayor de edad hasta nuevo aviso.

— Fhé…

Para alguien con miedo al compromiso, pavor a las relaciones y demás, estar casado a los 37 años era un completo logro.

Apretujó el cuerpo ajeno a su cuerpo y bajó su mano desde aquella esbelta cintura hasta el generoso trasero de Judal, su mano era tan grande que realmente podía acogerlo todo en su mano y hacer que se desbordara por entre sus dedos, la mejor vista que _El rey_ pueda desear.

Un gemido, una risa coqueta y un amistoso apretón en otra parte bastante _divertida_ en el cuerpo de Sinbad a modo de venganza.

Pasaron algunas cuántas cosas interesantes antes de que ambos se dignaran a dormir, vaya que sí.

Bueno, de alguna forma debía compensarle que lo haya despertado.

•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●

Bueeeeeno, ¡y así comenzó mi nuevo fanfic! Espero que logre completar este, espero que sea bien aceptado por los lectores, y también espero no cagarla mucho con los tiempos que me daré en completarlo. Sin más que decir, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí!

En el transcurso de capítulos, que repito espero que sean máximo 5, se darán otros puntos importantes. Porque apuesto a que hay preguntas como "¿Qué pasó con el trio? ¿Y Ja'far? ¿Cómo es que conocieron a Judal, cómo es que SInbad le pidió matrimonio a Judal? ¿Pronto dejaré de leer esto con voz de comercial, por qué pierdo el tiempo leyendo estas preguntas?" y todo eso.

¡Pues, todo eso se conocerá pronto! Y comenzaremos en el siguiente episodio: **Capítulo 2. El rey y, ¿y su reina?**


	2. Capítulo 2 El rey y, ¿y su reina?

De antemano aviso que la historia **NO** presenta un orden cronológico, puesto que lo veo más interesante así: un hecho, luego otro, y después el que ya leimos como el perfecto final para la historia que tengo planeada para este fanfic. También que los personajes **NO** son míos pero la historia me pertenece completamente.

El lemon me lo saltaré, lo dejaré para el siguiente capítulo. Solo esperen a ver el título abajo para medio entenderle, también advierto que este capítulo está más como… como resumen de todo, los más importantes son los últimos dos. Lo siento por eso, si se consigue que el fanfic sea algo popular –llegar a 50 reviews– lo haré a detalle en la versión de Judal.

En el capítulo anterior se supo que~ Judal y Sinbad están casados, y en el capítulo anterior se mostraban en su luna de miel luego de "mh-mh" (? Ja'far le propuso un trío a Sinbad.

Como expliqué, algunas dudas y extras se resolverán en el transcurso de los capítulos. ¡Me pareció más interesante hacerlo así! Rueguen a que termine este fanfic, criaturitas, RUEGUEN.

 **Paso a recordar que tenemos un grupo en FB, bajo el nombre de** _ **Comunidad SinJu**_ **. Al igual, tenemos un grupo con el mismo nombre en donde puedo atenderlos de forma más personal, pues utilizo mi FB personal incluso. ¿Deseas aportar ideas, dar alguna crítica, preguntar por algún fanfic? En el grupo, que pa' eso está.**

Sin más qué decir para no interrumpir su lectura, ¡a leer!

 **El rey.**

 _Capítulo 2. El rey y, ¿y su reina?_

(Hace 6 años)

Si había algo que _el rey_ sabía hacer, era notar cada mirada sobre él, y en ese momento había una bastante interesada en su persona.

En lugar de incomodarse, solo sentía curiosidad, pero el peliplateado frente a él le estaba robando cada momento ahí. Si volteaba hacia otro lado ya tenía una mano en su mentón haciendo que volteara la cabeza de nuevo a su sitio y prestara atención a Ja'far. Si hacia amago de levantarse una mano sobre su rodilla le insistía en quedarse en su lugar, y comenzaba a impacientarse.

Algunas veces era molesto la forma en que su amigo le hacía desconectarse de todo que no fuera él, pero en esa ocasión decidió no darle oportunidad alguna y, a pesar de los dedos que apretaban su barbilla en un intento de devolver su atención hacia sí, volteó la cabeza en busca de aquella insistente mirada.

Y la encontró, y aquí es cuando el hechizo comenzó. Cuando el rey quedó atrapado bajo la telaraña de uno de los seres más perfectos que sus ojos hayan podido presenciar.

Ahí estaba él, rodeado por una familia completa de pelirrojos. Sinceramente Sinbad no entiende como no pudo notarlo si era el único con el cabello tan largo y de un tono bastante obscuro, no es necesario iluminar más para saber que esos preciosos ojos que le ven tanto son rojos. Unos preciosos ojos rubíes, eh. ¿Quién lo diría? Unos ojos tan especiales, los propios…

Demonios, ¿qué no había visto esos ojos antes? Tiene un recuerdo, algo borroso pero… ¿Los conoce?

Tensó un poco sus manos, bajo la mesa su pie comenzó a moverse de forma un poco ansiosa. ¿Qué debía hacer? Repentinamente, hasta los labios los siente secos. Aquella era una preciosura sin lugar a dudas, pestañeándole de esa manera tan coqueta. ¿Es su imaginación o tiene sombra?

Su corazón latió con fuerza en el momento en que el otro decidió incorporarse de su asiento, Sinbad no evitó el verle como predador hambriento por meses. ¡Qué mujer! Tiene un cuerpo envidiable, aún a pesar de su falta de pecho. Pero siempre le ha gustado un pecho plano en lugar de algo mayor, así que no había problema alguno. ¿Cuál sería su nombre?

 _Pues debe ser tan único como lo es ella._ Sí, bueno. Parece que aún es ignorante sobre el sexo del encantador hombre que le miraba, y que ahora caminaba hacia él.

Caminaba.

Hacia él.

Demonios.

¡Qué atrevida, eh! La sonrisa estúpida no se evitó, Sinbad se incorporó de su asiento de igual forma y decidió caminar en la misma dirección que aquella mujer, finalmente ambos se encontraron en la pista de baile del elegante evento internacional.

— Un gusto. —Le saludó, antes de ofrecer su mano.

— ¿Qué tal? — ¡Qué voz! Descolocó ligeramente a Sinbad, esa voz no era para nada femenina.

 _No todo podía ser perfecto._ Guardó ese pensamiento, siente que en algún momento se arrepentirá de esas palabras.

Su mano fue tomada, no perdió mucho tiempo antes de envolver esa mano con la propia y atraer aquél cuerpo hacia el suyo, pasando una de sus manos por la cintura ajena. La mano del apuesto desconocido se posó entonces sobre su hombro.

¿Es que Sinbad no lo nota? Su ropa ni siquiera era femenina, pero Sinbad no puede notar eso.

No con semejante par de ojos frente a él.

Mientras la pareja reía, Ja'far suspiraba y miraba acusadoramente al nuevo. Nunca lo había visto, pero sí conocía al grupo de pelirrojos con el que estaba antes de ser atraído como un imán a Sinbad a mitad de la pista. Era la familia Ren, si bien se sabe que su fortuna no es completamente gracias a su empresa de modelaje, pero la presencia no se podía ignorar. ¿Qué haría esta persona con ellos? Nunca antes lo había visto.

De todas formas, nunca más volvería a ver a Sinbad luego de este evento, así que le daba algo de igual lo que hiciera _El rey_ ahora.

Y esa misma noche…

 **« Reina »**

» ¿Cómo te llamas?

»» Me llamo Judal.

» Sabía que tenías que tener un nombre tan especial como el color de tus ojos.

»» ¿Intentas ligarme? ¿Así, tan rápido? ¿Luego de unas horas de conocernos? ¡Qué atrevido!

» ¿Te gusta?

»» Me encanta que me reten. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

» Sinbad.

»» Hablando de nombres especiales…

» ¿No te parece raro?

»» ¿Raro? ¿A mí, el hombre con ojos rojos y figura de chica?

» ¿Hombre? ¿No eras una chica?

»» ¡Soy un hombre! X'D

Esa fue una de las conversaciones informales más interesantes que ha tenido en bastante tiempo.

» ¿Entonces debo escribir tu contacto como "Rein **o** "?

»» ¿Disculpa?

» Nada, Judal~

●•○●•

Pues de aquella conversación habían pasado ya cinco semanas.

Y fue exactamente como Ja'far había pensado. Sinbad no volvió a ver a Judal desde entonces, y tampoco es que Sinbad pensara en buscarlo, o al menos eso pensaba él. Pero era ajeno a los pensamientos de Sinbad, a ún después de ser tan cercano a él.

En el transcurso de los meses las cosas habían parecido ir normal para Ja'far, pero para Sinbad no. ¿He escrito que no se ha visto de nuevo con Judal, cierto? Pues eso, _no_ se han visto, pero han mantenido contacto.

Sí, fue bastante inteligente el pedirle el número, y fue una bendición que Judal hubiese decidido darle su número correcto y no botarlo, ¿eso significa que hay atracción también del otro lado, verdad?

— Sinbad, HinaHoho pasará.

El parlante sobre su escritorio sonó, _El rey_ envió una positiva antes de enderezarse en su sitio, dejando el celular a un lado para disponerse a atender a su empleado, y por demás a su amigo.

En la pantalla, se podía leer una conversación antes de que este se bloqueara por sí mismo por no recibir el contacto humano sobre sí.

 **« Reina / Judal »**

» ¿Ya estás en casa?

»» Sigo en la universidad. No molestes ahora, anciano.

» ¡Qué bravo! ¿A qué hora sales?

»» 09:00 p.m. ¿Te pasas por mí?

Sinbad revisó la hora en su reloj, que estaba bien sujeto a su muñeca. 6:08 p.m aún faltaba. Él salía hasta las 10, pero…

» ¡Claro! Dame la dirección. Audi rojo.

●•○●•

— Hey, tú, creído. Estás llamando demasiado la atención aquí. ¿No podías traer algo menos… caro?

Judal empujó ligeramente la puerta del audi para entrar en él, mientras se quitaba la mochila del hombro y la dejaba en su regazo. Suspiró, abrazó su mochila con un brazo y estiró el otro para cerrar la puerta.

— No del trabajo. Solo tenía este. —Sinbad se tomó el tiempo para ver bien a Judal. ¿Es que siempre debía de ser tan... hermoso? Porque, ¡sí que lo era! Ese precioso y larguísimo cabello estaba atado en esa habitual trenza, le daba ternura ver como estaba algo desaliñada y aún así, parecía estar tan suave….

Que deseos de tocarla.

— Oh, ¿a qué hora saliste?

— Mejor dejemos ese tema a un lado. —Sinbad encendió el motor del auto de nuevo, después miró desaprobatoriamente a Judal. — Cinturón. —Demandó, Judal rodó sus ojos antes de obedecerle. Le pareció escuchar un "Bleh, igual a Kouen." ¿Y ese quién narices era? ¿Alguno de los pelirrojos que acompañaban a Judal en aquella cena hace… mh… mes y medio?

— ¿Esperaste a que saliera?

— No. Recién llego. —Mintió, tras asegurarse de que Judal ya estaba seguro arrancó por fin. — ¿Te dejo en tu casa?

— ¿No quieres pasarte a otro sitio?

— ¿Tú quieres?

— Luego de un día tan aburrido y tan pesado, ¿por qué no aprovechar tu gentileza? Ya viniste por mí. Ahora llévame a algún lugar.

— Eso significa que pago yo.

— ¡Qué anciano tan inteligente! —Judal rió, Sinbad pensó que ese era uno de los sonidos más peculiares que había escuchado. Judal tiene una risa algo… maligna, pero de igual forma sonrió. Algo nuevo.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo también estudié. En algún momento. O eso dictan mis recuerdos.

— Apuesto a que fuiste un desastre en tus estudios.

— Bueno, ya te contaré de mis aventuras por el instituto.

— Aventuras en el instituto. Me suena a peli porno.

— ¿Peli porno? Estás invitado cuando quieras a mi casa, para hacer una casera. Ya me entiendes.

— …

Ante la falta de respuesta, Sinbad se tomó un momento para desviar la vista del camino –cosa que nunca se debe hacer, siempre hay que estar bien atento al pavimento– y echarle un ojo a Judal.

Vaya, qué lindo.

Puede ver ese labio inferior siendo mordido, también nota un tono rosado en las mejillas de Judal. Era una reacción bastante tierna.

Alzó un poco sus cejas y amplió una tranquila sonrisa, volviendo la vista hacia el camino para evitar más distracciones. Judal no volvió a hablar sino hasta un rato más.

— ¿Podemos ir al cine?

— ¡Por fin dejaré de conducir en línea recta como idiota! —Rió Sinbad.

— Lo que me dijiste me sorprendió, mucho. Solo eso.

— ¿Lo de las pelis porno? No mentí, Judal. ¿Querrás chucherías?

Judal decidió ignorar el primer comentario de Sinbad, ese respecto a la película porno casera. — ¡Pero por supuesto! Las palomitas de maíz me encantan, la mantequilla derretida huele demasiado bien.

Tras esas palabras Sinbad buscó en el GPS el cine más cercano. No conoce demasiado el lugar por donde está ahora, es la primera vez que se pasaba por ahí.

Encontró uno a 5 minutos de ahí, el mismo que Judal deseaba, al parecer no era el primer viaje que hacía a ese cine.

Durante la película, una comedia, Sinad no se evitaba los comentarios a mitad de los diálogos, puede que haya molestado un poco a las personas que les rodeaba pero a Judal…

Bueno, no parecía molestarle que incluso reía y comentaba con él. Sus manos se encontraron varias veces en la cubeta de palomitas, también compartieron miradas cómplices entre ambos sin razón alguna. Hubo un roce de rodillas y también un par de miradas coquetas.

Llámenle esperanzado pero, ¿lo estaba logrando por el camino correcto, cierto?

La salida no terminó ahí, sino que después de la película Sinbad llevó a Judal a un café, ahí descubrió ese gusto que el hombre tenía por los postres y en sí, lo dulce. En medio de una charla descubrió que su fruta preferida era el durazno, también contestó algunas preguntas de Judal para que le conociera un poco más.

No conformes con eso, una larga caminata por el parque, y finalmente a casa de Judal, o mejor dicho departamento. Como dato nuevo ahora sabe que Judal vive solo, que tiene un lindo gato negro –al cual parece agradarle más que su propio dueño– y no rechazó la invitación por quedarse un poco más para ver otra película.

Pero lo más importante, sin duda…

Descubrió el brillo de felicidad en esos preciosos ojos rojos.

Y debe decir que lo hacía más atractivo para sus ojos.

Pero todo buen momento debe terminarse, Sinbad pasó esa noche dándole vueltas a los sucesos de esa tarde.

En serio la pasó muy bien.

Uno de sus tres celulares vibró, pero Sinbad ya estaba dormido y ni la fuerte vibración logró despertarlo.

»» Hey, anciano. Gracias por el día. Me divertí. Buena noche. (11:07 p.m.)

La primera sonrisa del día fue consecuencia de Judal.

» Ha sido un placer, Judal. (06:56 a.m.)

●•○●•

Y así volvió a pasar el tiempo. 10 meses, señores. Han pasado ya 10 meses desde que Judal y Sinbad se conocieron en aquél evento. 10 meses en donde su amistad comenzó a fortalecerse, en donde era ya extraño no verlos juntos hasta para los amigos de Sinbad, 10 meses de salir juntos, de tontearse entre ambos y de los coqueteos entre ambos sin llegar a más.

Esta era una de esas noches en las que ambos decidieron salir juntos, cosa que ya no era para nada extraño y, sinceramente, ¡hasta ellos se acostumbraron al otro!

En esta ocasión su paseo fue hasta la playa, en donde como todo un hombre Sinbad pescó la comida para ambos antes de que alcanzara a obscurecer. A fogata fue como cocieron los pescados, el poco frio del lugar no era problema.

Acurrucados, frente a una fogata.

— Judal. —Le había llamado Sinbad luego de morder su pescado ya cocido y bien dorado.

— ¿Mh? —Obtuvo un sonido de duda como respuesta, Judal estaba demasiado ocupado mordiendo continuamente su pescado. No tiene mucha delicadeza al comer y no la tendrá solo por Sinbad.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios, notó a Judal confundido y luego divertido, pero solo asintió y alzó un poco el rostro en su dirección.

Su corazón aumentó la velocidad de sus latidos, la calidez llegó a su rostro. ¿Tiene permiso, de verdad? Puede que gire la cabeza en el último momento y le bese la mejilla por error, no especificó el lugar del beso.

Humedeció sus labios, era una oportunidad que iba a tomar de todas formas.

— ¿Cierro los ojos? —Burló el azabache, Sinbad sonrió por esto. Qué juguetón.

Fue cuando se inclinó que probó por primera vez los labios de Judal, con una suavidad envidiable y un ligero sabor a pescado, pero nada desagradable.

Aquí las cosas comenzaron a cambiar un poco.

●•○●•

Y cambiaron, comenzaron entonces las citas. Sinbad sentía que si estaba haciendo todo de la forma correcta. Tenían salidas cada ciertos días a la semana, siempre se llamaban o mensajeaban, ya se había vuelto costumbre que Sinbad fuera por Judal a la universidad y de ahí se pasaran a la casa de alguno para ver alguna película. Esta vez tampoco fue diferente.

Luego de recoger a Judal de la universidad dio marcha a su casa,

— ¿Estás… en verdad completamente seguro de esto?

— Completa y absolutamente.

Sinbad dejó escapar algo de preocupación en una sonrisa, no era su primera vez teniendo sexo gay pero sabe que sí la primera para Judal. O al menos eso espera, Judal le confesó hace un tiempo que no estaba preparado para algo así y él supone que nunca lo ha hecho. Además, con esa personalidad, ¿se dejaría meter mano?

— Sinbad…

El nombrado salió de sus pensamientos cuando dos pequeñas y hermosas manos tomaron las suyas, levantándolas. Judal le sonreía cuando él alzó la vista de sus manos unidas.

— Quiero hacerlo… —Le dijo, Sinbad observó atentamente el movimiento de esos preciosos labios. Lento y seguro. — Y sé que tú también quieres.

— Quiero.

Judal alargó su sonrisa. — ¿Lo ves? Entonces no hay motivo para no hacerlo. Pero si al día siguiente despierto y no estás conmigo más te vale te cuides, porque te encontraré y te castraré por bastardo.

Sinbad cree que sí lo haría.

Suspiró y luego sonrió, parece animado de nuevo. Se liberó de las manos de Judal para estirar una y acariciar con lentitud el hermoso rostro de Judal con esa mano.

— Seré cuidadoso.

— Más te vale.

(…)

Su respiración apenas y se había tranquilizado desde que la faena terminó, Sinbad en ese momento tomó otra decisión importante en su vida y esta no era sobre si salir o no una noche en fin de semana con sus padres, distaba mucho de eso.

Judal sería su reina.

Una decisión no consultada con la otra persona, pero eso era lo de menos. Estaba bien seguro de lo que sentía, ¿Quién podría pensar en estar lejos de Judal después del día que se han pasado?

Él se encargaría de enamorarlo de la forma correcta, después lo arreglaría con Ja'far. La decisión estaba tomada, si su corazón late así por la compañía de Judal, por su sonrisa, por su roce y por su voz, ¿Qué no era la señal de que estaba enamorado?

Enamorarse.

Qué confuso es. ¿Cómo saber si estás enamorado o no sin vivir una mala experiencia, sin la necesidad de perderlo para saber lo que sentías? Fácil, solo imagina como será sin esa persona.

¿Y cómo sería sin Judal? ¿Qué se sentiría que, luego de meses de hablar y convivir con él se fuera de un dia para otro? No sería lo mismo irse a dormir sin antes escribirle un mensaje, o él recibir uno. Ya se ha acostumbrado a Judal, ¿y Judal a él?

A veces, desconocer los pensamientos del otro es una tortura, pero tampoco se pueden invadir los pensamientos ajenos.

Después de todo, nuestros pensamientos son lo más nuestro que tenemos en esta vida. Y también son nuestros pensamientos lo que nos hace ser lo que somos. Como una base de los valores y acciones que tomamos.

Pero ya, tanto pensamiento tampoco era bueno, algunas veces no hay porqué pensarlo dos veces, hay momentos en los que solo hay que actuar.

Y no puede tirarse la noche pensando con semejante acompañante. Siempre presumió de tener buenos amantes, pero Judal… Era precioso.

Estrechó ese sensual cuerpo contra el propio y recibió apenas un suspiro en respuesta, Sinbad apoyó su mejilla en la coronilla de Judal y acarició débilmente la cintura ajena con su cálida mano.

¿Está bien que no quiera soltarlo?

Ahora se está creyendo que el amor llega en donde menos se espera. Decidió dormir luego de contemplar un poco más el cuerpo dormido a su lado, descubrió entonces que le gusta más si Judal está para verlo también.

Judal ya estaba dormido, había caído completamente rendido luego de la quinta ronda.

Aunque dormido era igual de hermoso aún faltaba la belleza de esos ojos.

●•○●•

No lo está tocando. No tiene la mano sobre su cuerpo, ni siquiera una pierna, y Judal siente frío. Sus párpados temblaron con nerviosismo, poco a poco estaba despertando y comenzó por mover una de sus piernas por el sitio en el que se supone que estaría Sinbad. Pero nada, no estaba ahí.

De todas formas, abrazó una almohada con fuerza y apretó sus párpados aún cerrados. La puerta se abrió, Judal lo escuchó bastante bien. Después el peso de un cuerpo sobre la cama, ¿estaba encima de él, verdad? Algo fue depositado sobre él, Judal alejó la almohada para abrir apenas uno de sus ojos, aún estaba medio dormido.

— ¿Tan temprano y ya estás… —Judal se tomó su tiempo para estirarse y desperezarse, poco después estiró sus brazos hacia Sinbad para tomarle las mejillas y sostenerse cruelmente de ellas para enderezarse, ignoró el quejido. — … molestándome? Me cubres la preciosa vista de tu techo.

— ¿El techo es más atractivo que yo? Eso es una ofensa para _El rey._ Ni porque te he traído chocolates…

— ¿Qué clase de chocolates has traído? —Judal ronroneó sus palabras, aunque se notaba aún bastante dormido.

— No había fresas, así que lavé algunos cuántos duraznos, los partí en trozos y los he bañado en chocolate. Todo mientras dormías.

— Mh, ¿sueles madrugar?

Mientras la conversación se llevaba a cabo, Sinbad ya había acercado la bandeja con los improvisados postres al regazo de Judal, y ahora compartían algunos cuantos dulces para comenzar el dia.

— ¿Te quedas a pasar el rato?

— ¿Sueles decir eso a tus amantes o debo sentirme especial? —Judal relamió sus labios, el dulce del chocolate y el propio del durazno le estaba gustando. Se puede decir que Sinbad no lo estaba haciendo taaaan mal con él…

Por ahora no había metido la pata.

— Puedes sentirte especial.

— Entonces me quedo.

●•○●•

— ¡Qué tonto! ¿Y entonces? —Judal llevó una porción más de fideos a su boda, mientras escuchaba la historia que Sinbad tenía para contarle.

— ¿Cómo que "y entonces"? ¡Sólo lo hice y ya! Fue la primera vez que reté a una mujer, aún peor. Era la directora del instituto, imaginarás que no me fue nada bien…

— Eso, sumando a que cuando adolescente solías ser un pirata. ¿Sabes que no es muy normal robarse el autobús del instituto? Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hiciste.

— El conductor estaba distraído y dejó la llave. Más que nada fui animado por mis amigos.

Ah, las viejas memorias. Sinbad saboreó el sabor de esas divertidas memorias mientras bebía un sorbo de su vino luego de mover un poco la copa para romper las burbujas.

Los ojos de Judal no podían interesarse en nada más ahora mismo. Estaban brillantes, de un color rojo tan puro como un rubíe recién pulido. Removió distraídamente los fideos en su tazón con los palillos, el ramen al que ni siquiera había prestado más atención desde que _El rey_ había comenzado a contar algunas cuántas anécdotas.

Ni retiró la mano cuando otra se posó encima de ella, Judal solo suspiró y amplió una muy larga sonrisa.

Esto se estaba volviendo divertido.

— ¿Vas a comer, o me estarás viendo durante toda la cena? A mí me da igual. El dinero no ha sido mío.

— Si tanto te quita el sueño comeré.

— No es eso exactamen- Hey, ¿te estás robando MÍ comida? —El de la trenza rodó sus ojos cuando algunos cuántos fideos de su tazón fueron tomados por palillos ajenos, vió con enfado como Sinbad los llevaba hasta su boca para sorberlos y comerlos, algo del caldo del ramen cayó a la mesa. Qué sucio. Enarco una de sus cejas y dejó sus palillos en su tazón.

— Tú lo has dicho, el dinero es mío~ Puedo comer lo que quiera sobre esta mesa.

— ¿Si yo estuviera sobre la mesa, me comerías? —Preguntó Judal, el interés en su tono era obvio.

— Judal, puedo comerte aún si no estás encima de la mesa. — ¿Qué no era obvio?

Bueno, ahora Judal ya no está enojado. ¿Quién lo estaría con tal encanto de hombre frente suyo?

— Eso suena… ¿interesante? —Judal sonrió, de nuevo.

— Oye, quizá lo haga. —Sinbad enarcó una ceja con interés.

Judal mordió su labio inferior para evitar reírse, aun así la sonrisa era visible. Judal estaba disfrutando el salir con Sinbad.

Y eso hace a Sinbad feliz, significa que no lo está haciendo tan mal.

•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●

¡Y allí está, segundo capítulo bien subido, bien ordenado y bien hermosote! Aunque ya sé que puede perder algo de coherencia entre espacios… La verdad el gusto que me da escribir siempre es grande, más porque me siento segura de lo que estoy escribiendo, y sobre eso…

Necesito participación. A toda escritora, o escritor en sí, le gusta recibir críticas de sus obras, y esta es MÍ obra. Yo quiero saber, ¿qué les está pareciendo, les está gustando? ¿Están deseando que tenga algo más, qué piensan que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Toda esa clases de cosas, sus pensamientos, las pueden escribir y enviármelo con un review. Tampoco es algo que te tome media vida y es algo que a mi me anima bastante a seguir escribiendo.

Qué fácil sería para mi escribir una porquería, subirla y ya, pero no, me interesan sus comentario y también, ¡que les guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo!

Así que eso, lo único que pediré es un poco más de **participación**.

¿Ya mencioné el grupo en FB de **Comunidad SinJu**? Si aún no estás en él, ¿qué esperas, una invitación por escrito? ¡Pues aquí está!

⊱ Al lector ⊰

 _Tengo el placer de invitarlo cortésmente al grupo en Facebook de_ _ **Comunidad SinJu / Gaby007.**_ _Aceptando esta invitación usted puede:_

 _\- Estar enterado de próximos proyectos._

 _\- Opinar sobre algún fanfic de mi autoría._

 _\- Aportar ideas._

 _\- Participar en pequeños concursos internos en el grupo, como la repartición de cortos escritos a su gusto._

 _\- Hablar de una forma más directa conmigo, Gabriela._

 _Así mismo, se agradece la lectura hasta este punto. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, también espero solicitudes nuevas de miembros, ¡o al menos un Me Gusta a nuestra página en Facebook!_

Comencemos con la participación –eso espero– con esta pregunta: **¿Cuál fue tu momento favorito del capítulo?**

Sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! **Capítulo 3.- El deseo del rey.**


End file.
